1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to configurable data processing systems. Particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for alternatively activating a replaceable hardware unit of a first or a second type, providing a predetermined set of functional capabilities to a data processing system, whereby said data processing system is being configured to allow selectively electronically enabling of at least a subset of said functional capabilities.
2. Description of the Related Art
While the multiple models, variations and capabilities of modern computers represent a wide variety of choices to the consumer, the concomitant requirement that multiple variations and models of such computers be manufactured and stocked represents a substantial burden to computer manufacturers. Each existing model, variable functional characteristic or capability of a computer represents a large number of different systems, subassemblies and components, which must be manufactured and stocked to maintain customer satisfaction. In order to permit a wide variety of functional characteristics to be implemented within a single computer system, variations in functional characteristics within such a computer system have been suggested that renders it unnecessary to physically or mechanically manipulate the respective computer system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,144 by Frank A. Almquist et al., assigned to International Business Corporation, Armonk, N.Y., US, filed Mar. 7, 1995, issued Sep. 3, 1996, “Method And System For Selectively Altering Data Processing System Functional Characteristics Without Mechanical Manipulation”, discloses a method and system for selectively altering the functional characteristics of a data processing system without physical or mechanical manipulation. A data processing system is first manufactured having a predetermined set of functional characteristics. A multibit alterable code which includes a functional characteristic definition is then initially loaded into physically secure, nonvolatile memory within the data processing system, utilizing an existing bus, or a fusible link which may be opened after loading is complete. The functional characteristic definition is loaded from nonvolatile memory into a nonscannable register within a secure portion of a control logic circuit each time power is applied to the data processing system and the definition is then utilized to enable only selected functional characteristics. Entering a security code, which matches one of a number of preloaded codes and an encoded alternate functional characteristic definition, may thereafter selectively enable alternate functional characteristics. The alternate functional characteristic definition may be enabled on a one-time, metered, or regularly scheduled basis and variable capability data processing systems may be implemented in this manner utilizing a single manufactured system, without the necessity of manufacturing and storing multiple data processing system models.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,982,899 by Jurgen Probst, assigned to International Business Machines Corporation, Armonk, N.Y., US, filed Aug. 11, 1995, issued Nov. 9, 1999, “Method For Verifying The Configuration The Computer System” teaches a method for verification of configuration data which is expressive of the configuration of a computer system. A computer system having configuration data stored therein, further includes an identifier for uniquely identifying the computer system. A copy of the stored configuration data is encoded via an encoding method, which uses the identifier, and the encoded configuration data is encrypted via an encryption method, which uses a private key. Subsequently, the encrypted configuration data is decrypted via a decryption method using a public key producing a decrypted result. The decrypted result may either be decoded using the identifier and compared to the stored configuration data or alternatively the stored configuration data may be encoded using the identifier and compared to the decrypted result.
Such measures omitting the need of physical or mechanical manipulations of computer systems in order to modify their functional characteristics may lead to compatibility issues related to replaceable hardware units, such as I/O-cards, memory cards and graphic cards.